Misiones que enamoran
by Kuronuma.M
Summary: ¿Siempre habia sentido eso? Después de tanto tiempo de sufrimiento que Sakura llebaba aguantando se da cuenta de que alguien estaba enamorada de ella, pero nunca se lo había dicho... hasta ahora que fueron destinados a estar juntos en una misión Sasu-Saku
1. Flash back

Saliendo de Ichiraku's Ramen, una vez que se despidió de Naruto decidió isre a casa, pues ya era algo tarde para que, una kunoichi de su edad estuviera afuera. Mientras, él... viendo el retrato del equipo 7, aquel pedazo de papel que plasmaba sus recuerdos, gratos o desagradables, aquella fotografía que tal vez esa noche vería por última vez. Puso cara abajo la imagen como significado de que le dolía el tener que irse y son su mochila ya puesta, dispuesto olvidar todo lo vivido tan felizmente cuando ya haya encontrado su camino ninja, salió del dojo Uchiha y caminó por la desierta calle bajo el manto que iluminaba la luna.

Sakura se dirigía a casa, caminando tranquilamente y a un ritmo relajado. Sus instintos femeninos la hicieron cortar el paso hasta detenerse y la dirigieron hacia una amarga noche. Se encontraron. Sakura al ver que su compañero dejaba la aldea se llenó de dolor al corroborar que lo que le había dicho el chico hace tiempo iba en serio.

-¿Qué estás haciendo.. vagando de noche por aquí?

-Estoy aquí por que para salir de la aldea debes tomar éste camino.

-Ve a dormir- Sasuke, para continuar con su camino rodeó a Sakura sin dirigirle ni una mirada.

-¿Por qué?- Decía llorosa la kunoichi. Se giró para mirar a Sasuke e insistentemente pedirle le contestara. -¿Por qué no me vas a contar nada? ¿Por qué siempre te quedas en silencio?... ¿Tu no... vas a decirme nada?

-¿Por qué habré de hacerlo?- Paró y detrás suyo había una Sakura llena de lágrimas y de dolor. -No es asunto tuyo. Déja de meterte en mi vida.- Contestó fríamente dándole la espalda a Sakura.

-Tu siempre... jeje- Haciendo una pausa Sákura suelta una risa que marca cuanto le duele ese momento. -Tu siempre me has odiado ¿verdad?. ¿Recuerdas... en día en que nos hicimos Gennins y nuestro equipo entonces se formó? Ese día en el que estuvimos a solas un momento y te enfadaste con migo ¿Recuerdas?

(Flash back)

_-Ah claro, sabes que él no tiene una familia ¿No? Si estás solo no tienes quién te llame la atención. Por eso es tán egoista- Dice refiriéndose a Naruto_

_Sasuke, con una mirada fría y pesada miraba a Sakura decir esas cosas de Naruto  
_

-_La soledad..._

_-¿Qué? _{[Canción de fondo: Grief and sorrow]}

_-Tú no sabes lo que es estar solo_

_-¿Qué estas diciendo?_

_-Eres completamente un estorbo_

(End flash back)

Recondando eso, Sakura se mordía el labio para evitar soltar un sollozo y que Sasuke no se diera cuenta que lloraba.

Dejó pasay un largo e interminable silencio antes de contestar. -No lo recuerdo- Era mentira, claro que lo recordaba al guardar tanto tiempo el silencio. Sakura rompió en llanto en silencio y el golpeteo de una lágrima en el suelo fue suficiente para que Uchiha se diera cuenta que ella loraba. Rápidamente la chica recobró el ánimo.

-Je, tiene sentido, Eso es algo que pasó hace tiempo. Ocultaba su llanto entre las sonrisas. -Pero ese día fue en que comenzó todo... Tu y yo... y También Naruto y Kakashi-sensei {[Canción de fondo: Sadness and sorrow]} -Los 4 realizamos muchas misiones juntos, fueron duros y algo pesados y de mucho esfuerzo. . . . Pero... Sobre todo . . . ¡Fue divertido!-. Su rostro ahora dibujaba una enorme sonrisa... amarga y salada. En sus ojos había brillo... de lágrimas que humedecían el bello rostro de la mujer y que poco a poco carcomían esa sonrisa y la debilitaban. -Sé lo que te pasa, pero la venganza... No hará feliz a nadie... ni a ti... ni a mi

-Justo como pensaba... soy distinto a ustedes. Llevo una vida distinta a la de ustedes, tengo otro camino en mente, estoy siguiendo otro camino diferente al de ustedes. He intentado creer que mi camino era hacer las cosas como las he hecho hasta ahora. Los cuatro ibamos hacia el mismo rumbo, pero mi corazón optó por ir hacia otra dirección. Venganza... Ese es mi propósito en la vida. No puedo ser como tú o Naruto

-¡¿Escojerás de nuevo estar solo?! ¡Ese día me dijiste que la soledad es muy dolorosa!. Ahora mismo lo comprendo, tengo una familia y amigos que me quieren, pero si tu te vas... Sasuke, si te vas... para mi... ¡Será igual que esar sola!- La kunoichi nuevamente rompe en llanto pero ésta vez olvidándose de ser silenciosa y dá unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante.

En ese momento Sasuke sintió un gran dolor cuando las palabras de la llorosa mujer entraron por sus oidos, sus ojos vidriosos y en su garganta se formaba un gran nudo dificil de deshacer y pasó por su cabeza el recuerdo del retrato...

-A partir de ahora... Se abrirá un camino nuevo para todos nosotros.

-¡Yo!- Anunciaba Sakura caminando con lentitud- ¡Yo te quiero Sasuke! ¡Si te quedas conmigo no te arrepentirás! Todos los días serán divertidos. Serémos felices definitivamente. Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Así que... ¡Por favor... quédate aquí! Te ayudaré con tu veganza ¡Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea, pero por favor... quédate conmigo. Si no puedes quedarte... Llévame contigo- Con sollozos, pronunciaba Haruno.

Sasuke giró completamene el cuerpo y con una sonrisa de superioridad y de poco interés en lo que le había escuchado decir a Sakura escupió palabras hirientes para la kiunoichi. -Realmente eres un estorbo- Si, sabía que tal vez sería muy duro con ella, pero era lo mejor... que le odiara en vez de amarlo, asi el que se valla n esría tan doloroso para Sakura... mejor llevarse una desepción a un dolor dificil de combatir. El moreno da un par de pasos para seguir su camino

-¡No te vallas!- Corrió para alcanzarlo y lo sostuvo del brazo -¡Si lo haces, gritaré!

Sasuke desapareció antes de que ella lo sostubiera y evitar se marchara haciéndole creer que había dado un salto hacia uno de los árboles, pero éste fue a dar justo detrás de ella.

-Sakura... arigatou

-Sasuke-kun- Mucitó la pelirosa sintiendo un golpe detrás de su nuca. Poco a poco sus párpados cerraron sus ojos y calló inconsciente.


	2. En camino del amor

**Hace rato me di cuenta que me agregaron a sus favoritos, muchas gracias a las que lo hicieron ^^ esta historia la planee publicar hace tiempo para una amiga y ayer que me recordó la empece a escribir xD. grax grax!!! Aquí el segundo capítulo  
**

**

* * *

**-Ha pasado mucho desde entonces

-Si, no se por qué no lo he olvidado

-Debe ser... doloroso para ti

-Ese día lo fue, pero ahora ya no. Es cosa que pasó hace tiempo, hay mejores cosas que recordar... como que mañana tengo una misión

-Uuuy. Que bien. Yo quiero una misión, desde que Sai me... no estoy en condiciones gracias a esta barrigota. Ve a descanzar, será mejor que te prepares para mañana

-Si, que descances Ino (^^) adios- La pelirosa marcó camino hacia casa, donde su cama la esperaba para dormir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en el domo del Hokage le era asignada una misión a un ninja de rango Jounnin... Sasuke. Por cierto, él había regresado desde hace varios años. Después de la muerte de Orochimaru él y 3 sujetos más se unieron a la búsqueda de la persona que pagaría por el clan Uchiha y de inmediato abandonó esa agrupación. Aceptaron al moreno de regreso después de varias pruebas, exámenes de psicoanálisis y misiones de recuperación... y claro, gracias también a Naruto

-Bien Sasuke. Mañana tendrás una misión... Shizune, explícale

-Hai- Responde su asustende a la orden -La misión consiste en entregar personalmente éste pergamino al señor feudal del país de la carne. Pudimos haber mandado un ave mensajera, pero con los bandidos de hoy en día... estaríamos en riesgo y Tsunade-sama confia este pergamino a ti... puedes considerarlo una misión de prueba.

-¿No había ya salido de esas misiones?

-(^^U) solo haslo

-¿Iré solo?

-No. Tendrás el provolegio de acompañar a Sakura Haruno

-¿Privilegio? ¿No es ella un ninja médico?

-Etto... si pero...

-Pero yo elegí a mis ninjas más fuertes- Interrumpió Tsunade

-Tsunade-sama, aunque sean Jounnin bien sabe usted y todos que mandar a ellos dos solos sería problemático ¬¬ sería un error...- Interrumpió ahora Shikamaru, el estratega más flojonazo de Tsunade siendo interrumpido por ella misma.

-¡Shikamaru!. Tus opiniones no son válidas y no interesan... en éste momento, claro.

-Mendokusei- Rodó los ojos y echó la mirada a un lado, después negó con la cabeza.

-Después deben esperar a que termine la feria. Recibirán órdenes del feudal y un paquete par mi del ovispo. Eso es todo Sasuke... Mañana les entregaré el pergamino antes de partir. Ahora ve a descanzar.

-Hai

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente:

Al punto de las 7, como todo ninja puntual, llegó a la gran puerta para esperar indicaciones de Tsunade y notó que ahí de pie, recargándose en uno de los pilares gigantes aguardaba un Sasuke de brazos cruzados con cara de pocos amigos, porque así era. Supuso que lo habían mandado a otra misión distinta a la de ella. Al llegar con él normalmente lo saludó

-Buenos días Sasuke- Se dirigió al otro pilar de enfrente y se recargó en espera de Tsunade. Los nervios y emosión de ver a Sasuke la comenzaban a delatar y esque ese Uchiha se veía tan guay con ese traje de Jounnin Made In Uchiha.

...

-Disculpen la tardanza- Agregó Tsunade después de varios minutos de tardanza. -Aquí está el pergamino que deberán entregar.

-Etto... escuché que dijo...¿Deben?

-Así es, Sasuke será tu acompañante.

-¿Qué? ¡Esto es una locura!. No pienso ir con el. (_Sakura inner: ¡Chaa! El poder del amor de nuevo hace su trabajo =_D)

-¿No te lo dije? Oh, lo siento, debi olvidarlo. Si te decía no aceptarías la misión. Ultimamente tú y Naruto actúan de la misma manera.

-Aún así debió decírmelo.

-Bueno, vayan ya. No tienen que apresurarse, pero deberán llegar ántes de la feria del país de la carne

-Hai (-.-)

Tiempo después ya se encontraban en un bosque olvidado por Dios, la vegetación era abundante y la fauna era inexistente. Lo que más poblaba el bosque era el desesperante silencio, el mismo que habitaba en los 2 jóvenes. Saltaban por entre las ramas cuando el movimiento de un arbusto llamó la atención de Sakura que iba al frente, haciendo apartar la vista de enfrente y perder atención a su camino.

-¡Cuidado!- Alarmó Sasuke desde atrás y con una gran velocidad apartó a Sakura jalándola hacia él para salvarle de 2 shurikens que se dirigían justo a su rostro. Giró la cabeza mientras descendían de arriba y dirigió la mirada a uno de los ninjas que a simple vista reconoció al salir de aquel arbusto. Disfrutando de aquél momento y al mismo tiempo haciéndose la desinteresada Sákura se quedó inmovil.

Algo que todos o la mayoría de las mujeres hacemos después de ser rechazadas y desilucionadas porque no pudimos estar junto a la persona que amamos es fingir que no se siente el mismo amor o absolutamente nada por aquella persona, en este caso, Sakura actúa asi, es razonable, pues aquella noche la pasó muy mal.

De enfrente de ellos salió una kunoichi peliroja, la dueña de los shurikens que lanzó, y se paró frente a ellos.

-Valla Sasuke... cuanto tiempo sin vernos (m.m)

-Creí que estarías en esa agrupación de mierda

-¿Hebi?

-Kuso... no dejas de decir estupideces

-Sasuke... ya puedes soltarme- Con movimientos tartamudos Sasuke responde a la órden de Sakura.

-Valla... ¡mira nada más!. Tan prónto nos alejamos y te dedicas a enamorar niñas tontas. Eres un pedófilo- Karin se acerca a Sasuke y abrazándolo por el cuello lo acerca a su boca y le besa. Inmediatamente el moreno se aparta de ella.

-Cállate. Ella no es mi novia. No tengo intención de luchar contra ustedes así que por las buenas...

-Jajaja- Carcajeó Suigetsu incorporándose a ellos. -¡Uchicha! ¿Tú pidiendo por las buenas? No lo creo... Esos bastardos de konoha te cagaron la mente.

-¡Calla idiota! No digas esas cosas de mi Sasuke (#‵′)- Argumentó Karin

-Larguense... No lo volveré a repetir- Exclamó Sakura.

-Wow, si que es valiente tu amiguita.

-Basta...- Sasuke activó el famoso Mangekyou y dejó a sus antiguos enfadosos compañeros de Hebi. Antes de continuar con su camino quiso asegurarse de que su compañera estuviera bien.

-Te encuentras bien ¿Cierto?

-Si... supongo (-.-)

Continuaron su camino en silencio. Sasuke sin mencionar palabra por la situación del beso y Haruno sin mencionar palabras por lo que le había tocado ver... Para olvidar lo que había visto se detuvo a mirar el mapa y aprovechar en buscar un punto adecuado para descanzar. Llegando el atardecer Uchiha propuso detener detenerse a comer un poco, ya que habían llegado a una zona con yerbas comestibles y los primeros animales a la vista de ellos. Sakura simulando indispocisión aceptó. En poco rato Sasuke obtuvo peces del rio mientras Sakura preparaba el fuego. Comieron apetitosamente y cuando el ocaso finalmente acabó por precausión decidieron establecerse esa noche ahí. No conforme a la situación la ojiverde checó de nuevo el mapa.

-(_uff, respira, no entres en pánico, actua normal... sólo dícelo_) Sa..Sasuke

-¿Hmm?

-Hay un hotel cerca de aquí. Tal vez podamos...

-No cuento con suficiente dinero

-Descuida... con lo que tengo yo acompletamos para cubrir los gastos.

Y así fue... Al llegar al hotel Sasuke pidió 2 habitaciones. El encargado, por cuetión de sobreestablecimiento no les pudo ofrecer las dos habitaciones.

-¿Solo uno?

-Si, ¿No han visto antes el letrero? Decía 1° aniversario "La Estrella Fugaz". Te regalamos una noche de Hotel. Debido a eso muchos clientes vienen a hospedarse aqui. Tómelo o valla a buscar otro lugar que le sea de su comodidad.

-De acuerdo, lo tomaremos

-¿Que? Pero... (_Sakura inner: ¡Chaaaaa! El poder del amor está de mi lado esta noche_)

-Lo aceptaremos y punto... ¿No querías venir qeuí?

-Si, bueno...

-Entonces calla.

-(_No ha cambiado de ninguna forma... sigue siendo el mismo egoista... (u.u) se que nunca seré para el_)

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta topar con pared, donde encontrarían su habitación, Sakura giró la manija y abrió la puerta...

-¿¡Naniiii!? ¿Sólo una cama?

-Genial... (¬¬) tu dormirás en la cama y yo en el suelo

-No, Sasuke... ¿Cómo dormirás en el suelo? Te hará daño

- ...

-¿Qué tal si compartimos la cama? Digo, ésta fue mi idea y no sería justo que durmieras incomodamente en el piso... Vámos, hemos estado otras veces juntos, bueno, no de esa manera... aun no, digo... somos nakamas...

-Ya entendí, no es necesario que digas cosas por de más

Sakura se metió a la cama y se recorrió lo más que pudo hacia una de las orillas de la cama y cerró los ojos intentando dormirse. En seguida, Sasuke se acostó también al lado de ella haciendo muchos movimientos que hicieron a Sakura abrir los ojos y girarse para darle la espalda al chico y evitar mirarlo a la cara. El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo en el par de jóvenes. Sasuke se giró de lado en la misma pocisión en la que Sakura se encontraba, vuendo su espalda, mirando como por de bajo de las cobijas se contorneaban las curvas de su compañera. Se acercó más a ella y percibió el aroma de su cabello, ese aroma que terminó siendo un deleite para él. Se aferró a oler su cabello y no resistió las ganas de tocarlo y acariciarlo. Por otro lado Sakura, que no estaba dormida sintió los movimientos que Sasuke hacia al asercarce a ella y escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo cuando el tocó su cabello.

-Sasuke...- Mucitó en un tono audible para Uchiha

-Hmmp. Sakura... quiero preguntarte algo

-(_Sakura inner: ¡Chaaaa! ¡Aquí viene! (~.~)_) Dime- Se gira para darle la cara a Sasuke

-En realidad, quiero que charlemos... Has cambiado demasiado, tanto física como mentalmente. Te veo madura, decidida a todo... Pero en lo que no has cambiado mucho es en preocuparte por los demás.

-¿A queé viene todo esto?

-Hn- Sonrie de medio lado. -Aún no entiendes

-No, no lo tengo claro. Lo que tampoco entiendo es el por qué has cambiado desde que regresaste. A veces eres... tan agradable y otras veces eres mas arrogante que antes y se que es porque... Porque Nruto ya no te ve = que en el pasado. Sasuke... Todos dejaron de confiar en ti, pero yo no.

-Sabes, hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con alguien sobre... mis sentimientos

-¿Hace mucho?

-Yo solía conarle cosas a... Itahci cuando él y yo éramos hermanos. Yo solía platicarle sobre mis sueños y él me golpeaba en la frente diciendo que no debía mostrar mis sentimientos ni emosiones. ¿Sabes también que noto en ti? Que ahora me simpatizas, porque ya no muestras lo que sería tu debilidad. Ya no eres la misma fastidiosa y ahora eres una mujer muy fuerte. Debo agregar que tu belleza como mujer comienza a florecer

-¡Sasuke! (o/////o)

-Yo se que aún sientes algo por mi... lo veo en tus ojos, en la forma como me miras...

-(_Sakura inner: Vámos Sakura, dícelo ahora_) Te equivocas Sasuke, y aunque por dentro hayas cambiado no me interesa en lo absoluto. (_Sakura inner: ¿**Queeeeeee**? ¡Dejaste ir tu oportunidad de decirle que lo amas! _(#‵′) _¡Chaa!_)

-Ahora lo veo claro, en verdad has madurado. Pero por algo te lo digo, no es mentira porque si así lo fuera no tendría sentido decír tantas cosas como estas y ahora así lo creo, lo que digo ya no tiene motivo alguno para ti

-Sasuke, disculpa, pero yo no... no quiero herirte. Buenas noches- Le da de nuevo la espalda e intenta conciliar el sueño y olvidar la charla.

Al cabo de 10 minutos Sasuke aún no lograba dormirse, giró de nuevo la cabeza para dirigir su mirada a Sakura y creyendo que dormía plácidamente la nombró en la oscuridad y luego dijo un "te quiero" antes de girarse de nuevo y cerrar los ojos. Sakura en verdad estaba contenta.

-(_Tienes que decirselo ahora, después será demasiado tarde_)

* * *

**xD cuando escribi este cap aun seguía recibiendo comentarios de ustedes. Gracias, espero que les guste. hmm nunca recibi reviews como ahora  
**

**Se darán cuenta que primer cap fue lo mismo que pasó en el anime xD solo es eso, lo demás es de lo lindo.**


	3. El silencio, dueño de mi

**-**¡Sasuke, despierta ya!

-¿Hmmp?- Quejumbraba al salir de entre las sábanas

-Ya. Arriba. Terminemos ésta misión pronto... Se acerca la dichosa feria del condado y debemos llegar antes.

Uchiha miraba hacia el techo, recondando aquellas palabras que no fueron de interés en Sakura. Su distracción llamó la atención de Haruno

-Umm ¿Sasuke? (#‵′) Ultimamente te haz vuelto peresozo. Tanto como Naruto

-¡Eso nunca! Es solo que... me quedé pensando

-Bien, mientras me ducho espera aquí.

Esperar... ¿Cuanto tiempo más tenía que esperar? El tiempo que ella esperó y nunca llegó. Ahora que por fin estaba por llegar ese momento se había dado cuenta de que ya era tarde. Esperanzas... Tal vés las habían, pero él no las veia seguras.

Cuando Haruno salió de la ducha se secó el cabello y recibió la comida que Sasuke mandó pedir.

-(_¿Cómo pagó esto si dijo que no tenia dinero?_) Bueno, se ve rico. Itadakimasu.

Sasuke ha salido de la ducha y de trás de el el aroma a jabon de Hotel *xD jaja ._.* desnudo, con una toalla atada a la cintura cubriéndole la entrepierna y sus piernas y otra toalla al hombro. Ella lo miró y quedó asombrada que otro poco más y se ubiera atragantado con la comida, escondió su ruborizado rostro asomándose a la ventana y esque ver a un hombre tan guay con esos músculos salpicados de gotas que escurrían hasta su vientre, su cabello negro ahora pesado por el agua y unos cuantos cabellos pegados a su frente.

Para mirarlo, de reojo y con discimulo, Sakura caminó hacia el tocador para desenmarañar su cabello y, cláro, ver a Sasuke desde el espejo. Así lo hacia... ver a Sasuke mientras El chico también la miraba.

-Oye Sákura... ¿Por qué no déjas crecer tu cabello?

-(o///////o) Por que...- Recuerda nítidamente cuando de niña oyó decir que Saskue gustaba de las niñas con cabello largo. -Ya no tengo motivos para hacerlo

-¿Y ni por mi?

- (...) No

Esas esperanzas... Decidió mantenerlas cuando Sasuke aseguró que ella estaba enamorada de él, metiéndose a la cabeza que ella lo amaba, porque así quería sentirlo, quería que en verdad ella estuviera enamorada de él. -"_Haré que te vuelvas a enamorar de mi"_

-Hace un frío de los mil demonios. Te acabaste el agua caliente Sakura

-(^^U)No. Yo tambien me bañe con el agua fría- Se gira para ver a Sasuke y al instante que dirige la mirada hacia él la toalla que le cubría el cuerpo cayó al suelo dejando ver su mejor atributo viril que, a pesar del frío que recibió de la ducha y de su estatus dormido era de muy buen tamaño. Los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron exageradamente. Sakura dió un pequeño grito y hundió su rostro entre sus manos y Sasuke solo se agachó por la toalla traicionera.

-(_kuso... (¬/////¬) Con este insidente... no podré soportar esta vergüenza y menos si estaré cerca de ella_)

-(_¡Chaaa! le vi el pitirrin a Sasuke_)

Sin perder más tiempo abandonaron el Hotel y sin mencionar lo sucedido caminaron entre el bosque con la mente llena de recuerdos del pequeño accidente de la toalla. El moreno recordaba con enojo y vergüenza momento en que dió a conocer eñ mejor de sus secretos y la oeklirosa recordaba ese glorioso... apenante gesto al ver aquello.

-(_Debo hacer algo para romper el silencio, ella debe estar recordando eso_) Y... ¿Qué tal la medicina?

-(_jeje, ahora no puedo pensar en medicina, en lo unico que pienso..._) ¡Gran tamaño!

-¿Que?

-Ehh quiero decir... que la medicina abarca gran parte de mi tiempo... muy enorme labor. ((#‵′) _malditos pensamientos (-.-)_)

-Y...- Carraspeó la garganta con sonrojo. -¿Como va el embarazo de Ino?

-(_Demonios, ¿Que haré? no logro entender con claridad lo que dice, no dejo de pensar en su..._) ¡Miembro!

-(...)

-Quiero decir... es miembro de la clase que da Shizune para madres primerizas

-Ya veo (-/////-) y... Neji, ¿Qué se siente hacer misiones con él?

-(_Kyaaa no logro apartar de mi mente a Sasuke, es tan... guay, fuerte... esos ojos negros..._) ¡Me encantan esos ojos! (o.o) (_De nuevo dije en voz alta lo que pienso_)

-Entiendo. (_Hn, talvez me imaginé demasiado que ella seguía queriendome, que estupido soy._)Asi que... te gusta Neji

-(_¡No, dile que no!_)(_Sakura inner: ¡Si! hazlo sufrir como él a ti_)Si, me gusta Neji.

Sasuke se detiene en seco alumbrandose su mirada del color rojo, su mirada penetrante y en su tono de voz la amargura había regresado. En ese instante, al notar que Sasuke había parado, Sakura se detuvo también y se dirigió hacia él.

-Él es más arrogante que yo- Reclamó Sasuke

-Si, lo se... pero al menos él no me trata ni me trató como un estorbo- Dió la vuelta y continuó dejando atrás al jóven.

Detrás de ella le siguió Sasuke y apretarían el paso para llegar más pronto, esa incomoda molestia de tener que estar juntos todo el camino los atormentaba, aunque ya estando en la villa seguramente se distanciarían. Sintió cómo de su lado se acercaban unas shuriken a gran velocidad. De nuevo esos ninjas que le eran conocidos lo atacaron con gran facilidad.

-¡SASUKE!- Gritó Saukura al ver que su compañero estaba siendo atacado y el intento en ir a ayudarlo fué en vano. Por detrás la jalaban deteniéndola.

El término de la pelea: 1 a 1. Un herido del equipo Taka y un herido del equipo 7... Sasuke Uchicha. De inmediato fué atendido por la kunoichi médico. Aplicó en el una técnica que requería de mucho chakra y por consiguiente llegaría al límite si se excedía demasiado.

. . .

Despertó derepente. -¡Andando Sakura!- Ordenó despertando a Sakura. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó repetidamente para que sus ojos se acoplaran a la luz y de inmediato se alarmó por saber si su compañero se encontraba bien.

-¡Sasuke, estás bien? Pero... como te hicieron esto si tu eres muy...

-Olvidalo, ellos conocen varias de mis devilidades. Estoy bien.

Coninuaron el recorrido. A lo lejos se alcanzaba a apreciar la entrada. El pais de la carne... la villa Chorizo. Caminaron más a prisa Sasuke tomando la delantera hasta adentrarse a la villa totalmente. Bellas y apuestos aldeanos, jóvenes, niños y ancianos ayudando con la preparación de lo que sería una magnífica aventura.

-¿Ésta es la villa? Se ve muy... rara. Tal vez estén locos. Pidamos indicaciones

-¿Y el mapa?

-Lo perdí y no me culpes.

-Entonces entremos

Caminaron y se acercaron con el primer aldeano a la vista... un hombre de gabardina beige y larga.

-Bien, preguntemos a ese señor

-Házlo tu, yo no (_No le gustará lo que vera ¬¬_)

-Hay (#‵′) ¿Por qué ustedes nunca piden indicaciones?- Caminó para encontrarse con aquel tipo de frente. -Buenos días señor- Saludó con una sonrisa. -¿Usted podría darnos indicaciones?

-Claro señorita, pregunte por cualquier cosa. Tengo de todo, no'mas echele un vistazo.

El viejo se abrió la gabardina y dejó ver su cuerpo escualido, delgado y huesudo, lleno de pelo y con aquella cosa arrugada que al parecer era su pene. La primera reacción de la chica fue dirigir la mirada hacia esa cosa colgante. -**KYAAAAAAAAAA** (#‵′)- Con su gran puñetazo que fue proyectado hacia el viejo con tanta fuerza mandó al exhibicionista a mas de 10 metros de distancia

-Terminaré con un verdadero trauma.

Por allá en ese edificio deben saber dónde esta el feudal. Vallamos hacia allá. -Gira la cabeza hacia atrás -Éstas personas deben estar locas- Hizo referencia al grupo de jovencitas que se aglutinaban detrás de el como fans llenas de hormonas detrás de su ídolo.

El camino hacia ese edificio era corto, pero se les hacía eterno estando juntos. Sin pensar en nada llegaron y de inmedieto fueron bien recibidos por el feudo.

-Muy buen día tenga usted

-Hola jóvenes forasteros. ¿Vienen a disfrutar del carnaval?

-No. Nosoros somos ninjas de Konoha y Tsunade nos otorgó la misión de entregarle a usted éste pergamino. Entrega al feudal el pergamino y enseguida éste lo recibe.

-Bien pues... bienvenidos al pais de la carne, esta es la villa del chorizo.

-Bien, ya veo (_Esta gente si que está loca_) Gracias. Ahora... ¿Podríamos instalarnos en algún lugar?

-¡Por separado!- Agregó Sakura

-Si, mandaré a alguien para que les muestre sus departamentos. Una vez que estén aqui y el carnaval haya empezado no podrán salir de aquí, hasta que éste haya terminado.

-¿cuánto durará el carnaval?

-Tres días. Lo siento. Son órdenes de... la Secretaría de Secretos de la Aldea (S.S.A)

||||(T.T') en ambos chicos.

-No traemos mucho dinero

-Lo siento. Yo, como el feudal les digo a nombre de su Hokage que esta misión está terminada... incompleta. Yo hablaré con Tsunade -sama.

Genia, el feudal conocía a Tsunade. Al instante en que los konohanos salieron de ahí, el feudal levantó la bocina del cuernófono y marcó un número . . . -Han llegado, ahora tódo está en mis manos.

¿Cuernófono? ¿Por qué había teléfono ahi? y lo más importante... ¿Con quién habló?

* * *

**Bueno xD como se dieron cuenta metí un poco de humor para que no se les haga tan sin gracia. Disculpen la demora, el capítulo que esperaban lo acaban de leer. En el cap que sigue tambien habrá humor porque ahora que lo lei para ver si me habia equivocado vi que era algo aburrido y lo mejoré un poco ^^ les daré un adelanto. El sig cap se llama.. no, mejor no xD es un secreto ;) y grax por leerme ^^.**

**Pd disculpen si no acentúo o me como letras, escribo rápido y no me fijo si lo escribí bien, hago lo mejr que puedo  
**


	4. Estas reacciones, me delatan

Los preparativos estaban listos, todo el esfuerzo había sido un éxito. La aldea cuyo nombre me da pena mensionar, se veía muy bien arreglada. Docenas de puestos, juegos, concursos y lámparas esféricas de tela llenas de luces de colores. Esas fiestas solían ser a oscuras para apreciar mejor las luces y los fuegos artificiales. Los chicos habían permanecido distanciados 2 días y aunque la fiesta estuviera alli les sería aburrodo porque el mejor momento son los fuegos artificiales, que se dejarían ver en el cielo la noche en que daría fin al carnaval. Esa noche, la noche final, los chicos había decidido pasar el rato en el carnaval.

Aún no dejaba de pensar en ello, en esa noche en el hotel. Ambos lo deseaban, pero ese amor que querían aún no correspondía. Él quería estar al menos un día con ella antes de volver a Konoha y decirle que siempre la a querido. Sin pensarlo salió de su estáncia y se dirigió al de su compañera y estándo en el camino se topó con ella, que iba a dirección a la estancia de Sasuke.

-¡S..Sasuke! que... yo... iba a ver que tal estaría la noche de hoy- Ella vestía un kimono color claro con flores de cerezo plasmadas por todos lados.

-Creí que habías ido desde que comenzó

-N..no jejej, no tenía ganas de salir

-Hmm pues vámos juntos

-¿De verdad?

-Si, hoy es el último día aquí y ya que estámos aquí sería grandioso ver esas luces que hace años no veia tan contento.

-Entiendo

-Luces bien- [Sakura enrojece]

Se adentraron entre toda la multitud de gente aglutinada en puestos y concursos y caminando muy incomodamente esquivando a toda la jente se acercaron a una bola enorme de gente que les llamó la atención por el escándalo que se escuchaba de ese lugar. Los gritos estaban por demás. Al llegar se infiltraron entre la gente para colocarse hasta enfrente y tener una mayor y amplia vista. Esa fue una mala idea.

Animador: Nos queda sólo una pareja, por lo tanto son los ganadores. Denles un aplauso por resistir tanto tiempo. Bajen del escenario, sus premios se los entregará mi bella asistente Chiyo. ¡Bien! ahora escojeremos cinco parejas del público al azar...- Señala a una parejaa lo lejos -Ustedes, los del globo... Ese hombre de blanco y su pareja y... ¡Ajá! Ese joven de konoha. Por favor, suban.

-Sasuke, no tienes pareja

-Subirás tu, me ayudarás. Talvez sea de dar golpes y eres buena en eso. Sea lo que sea podremos con esto.- Los jóvenes suben al escenario.

Animador: Bien, pónganse en su pocisión, ya saben en qué consiste este juego y para los que acaban de incorporarse las reglas son:

No trampa  
No despegar labios. Si alguno de ustedes lo hace queda automaticamente descalificado.

El juego consiste en aguantar el mayor tiempo posible compitiendo con varias parejitas de enamorados que quieren demostrar que tan capaces son de permanecer siempre juntos atados con un beso de amor. La última pareja que quede de pie y aun unida será la ganadora de 10 mil de Ryus

-¿Qué?

-(_Sakura inner: ¡¡¡Chaaaaa!!! por fin podré besar a mi Sasuke_) Besar...

-Eso no

Animador: Bien, comenzaremos a la cuena de tres... 1

-No lo haremos Sakura

-(_Detenlo, es tu oportunidad_) ¿Entonces vas a rendirte?

-Pero..

Animador: Dos...

-Vamos, necesitamos ese dinero

Animador: Tres

Sasuke se acercó rápidamente a ella y la acercó hacia el tomándola de las manos y cuando unieron sus labios dirigió las manos a la cara de la pelirosa. Y ahi estaban Haruno y Uchiha, compitiendo por los 10 mil ryus y aunque asi no pareciera, poque mas que una competencia parecia que se deboraban el uno al otro. Parecía que habían perdido el miedo y pena asi que deslizó su mano hacia su espalda y acercó a Sakura más hacia el. Ella, que tenía sus manos entre el pecho de ella y el, elevó ambos brazos consiguiendo atarse a Sasuke y profundizar más el beso. ¿Realmente asi debía ser? ¿Por ese concurso debían enamorarse? ¿Era de esa forma que se atrevian a demostrar sus sentimientos?...

Al pasar unos largos minutos para el público y cortos para los konohanos, 2 de las parejas ya habían sido descalificadas y mentras el animador no les dijera que parasen no pararían de hacerlo.

Animador: Ya tenemos otra pareja ganadora... Chicos.... ya pueden separarse, han ganado... chicos, caray, parece que tendremos que darles más tiempo.

-Sa... Sasuke. Decía dificultosamente entre los labios del Uchiha. -Ya podemos separarnos.- El chico se separa rápidamente y ruborizado se disculpa con Sakura

Animador: Bien, Pasen con Chiyo para que les entregue su prémio.

10 mil ryus bn recibidos. -Genial, si todo sale mal y Tsunade se molesta... le daremos este dinero

-¿Sabes que hora es?- Interrumpió Sasuke con las manos en los bolsillos caminando detrás de Sakura.

-Faltan 5 para las 12... ¡Las luces!- Apresuró Sakura el paso

-Creí que no querrías verlas.- Agregó Sasuke haciendo detener a Sakura

-Bueno...- Se gira completamente para ver al moreno. -Si a ti te gustan ¿Por qué a mi no?- Sonrie animósamente. -Anda, busquemos una buena vista

-Bien

El techo del domo del Obispo... ese er un gran lugar con muy buena vista hacia el claro, en donde se apresiaban las luces. Se dirigieron hacia allá sin mencionar palabra... era preferible quedarse en silencio para no despertar la timidez de hace un rato. Para cuando llegaran ahí el silencio se haría molesto en ambos jóvenes y de una u otra forma tenían que iniciar la plática con cualquier tema... pero que tema tan mas inoportuno comenzó Sakura.

-Etto... ¿Por qué no te separaste al insatante que nos dijeron?

Sasuke, para hacerle una trampa y no delatarse contestó ingeniosamente. -Porque... ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

-Bueno... etto... no, pero...

-¿Entonces te ha gustado?

-¡Nooo!... digo, no estuvo tan mal

-Dime una cosa... ¿Por qué haces eso?

-¿Hacer que? ¿De qué hablas?

-¿Por qué finges que no te interesa? Pude darme cuenta de eso

-(_¿Pero cómo es que se ha dado cuenta? Sakura inner: ¡¡Noooo, te ha descubierto!! No queda mas que decirle la verdad_)

-(u.u) Bien. Tienes razón. Si lo hago... y eso es... Porque quise demostrar tener dignidad al ser rechazada por ti... Para no...

-¿Sabes qué conseguiste con eso?- Interrumpió Sasuke. -Conseguiste llamar mi atención. Siento que eso haya pasado aquella noche. Lo conseguiste. Asi que... Sólo lo diré una vez y entonces no insisteré por segunda vez, lo entenderé. Desde aquella vez que rataste de detenerme supe que eras muy valiosa y valiente, que realmente me quierías y que de alguna forma tratabas de llamar mi atención... me siento realmente mal al no darme cuenta y no querer aceptar de que me eras alguien importante. Fue demasiado tarde. La distancia me hizo comprender que necesiaba de ti, mi odio y rencores me cegaron completamente de ti. No te escuche y ahora... Creí que sería demasiado tarde, pero se que aún hay esperanza. Sakura, no acostumbro a decir estas cosas y tu lo sabes, y creeme que cuando dijiste que ya no enías interés en mi sentí un dolor en el corazón... pero por tí, a pesar de que en el fondo yo se que sientes algo por mi y comprendo que fue dificil para tí decirme eso. Contigo no solo renacerá mi clan... Renaceré yo y completamente.

La mira a los ojos tomándola por la barbilla, está tan cerca de ella que siente como su respiración choca con la de ella, y sintiendo el borde de sus labios los roza.

-Por ti regrese, sin ti no soy el mismo y contigo seré feliz. Sakura... ¿Quieres formar parte de mi?- Preguntó el moreno y acercó mas sus labios para besar a Sakura. Sin embargo ella se separó y esquivo el beso.

-Al igual que yo, tu también te hiciste el digno. Por tí dejé mi cabello crecer. Por tí casi pierdo a una amiga... Por tí humillé a Naruto. Por tí recibí insultos y groserías. Por tí sufrí muchisimo cuando me rechazaste y nos abandonaste, pero... a pesar de todo nunca, nunca dejé de amarte Sasuke, y... discúlpame por todo esto...

-Entiendo- Interrumpió Sasuke. -Te... te gusta Neji. El es mejor hombre para ti.

-No, no lo entiendes, no me gusta Neji. Sólo lo dije por...

-Para hacerme creer que no te interesé. Al principio así lo crei, pero ahora sé que me amas.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?

-Porque rechazarías mis manos que ahora te acarician... y evitarías mis brazos que ahora te abrazan. Sobretodo me evitarías a mi, cosa que no haces...

-Eso quiere decir que quiero formar parte de tu vida, Sasuke... Ya esperaba que lo dijeras (n//////n)

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿QUÉ? ¿Dice que envió a Sasuke sólo a una misión con Sakura-chan?

-Si... ¿Tiene eso algo de malo?

-KYYYAAAAAA TSUNADEEEE...

-¡NO GRITES AQUI!... Ella no es para ti. Acéptalo. Dale la oportunidad de estar con quien realmente ama

-Daaaag, pero...

-¡Naruto!... ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella se fijará en ti de un abrir a cerrar de ojos?. Déja de ser egoista y date cuenta de los sentimientos de los demás. Puede haber alguien que se siente dolida porque amas a Sakura y no a esa persona que te ama... Ama a quien te ama, no a quien te ilusiona- Dijo Tsunade dedicando al úlimo una mirada a Hinata

-Na...Naruto, esta bien ya (n.n)- No muy contento, Naruto sale de ahí tomando la delantera de su equipo de mision... Kiba, Hinata y Don Naruto.

-Tsunade sama. Ahora que me pongo a pensar... ¿Usted planeó mandar juntos a Sakura y Sasuke a esa "importante misión"?

-Shizune, me ofendes [nótese el sarcasmo] ¿Qué yo planeé unirlos porque desde hace tiempo me di cuenta de o que sienten el uno por el otro?

-Bueno, sólo asi no lo creo, pero si ubiera dinero de por medio...

-Cláro que lo habrá, Shizune, que lista eres

-(D8) Quiere decir... que ellos pargaron por...

-¡No!- Interrumpe con una mirada seria, apoya su scodos en el escritorio y se echa las manos entrecruzadas a la boca. -Pero apuesto a que est me taera alg de dinero.

-Yo creo que mas bien ellos se enojaran cuando se den cuenta

-Pues yo apuesto lo contrario

-Tsunade sama... ésto me huele a apuesta

-Y eso es lo que es

-Pero yo no quiero...

-Shizune... ¿Estás diciendo tienes miedo de perder?

-Tsunade, tu sabes que desde siempre has tenido la mala suere en las apuestas.

El aura de la Hokage de aumentado busto tornó de color rojizo y fogozo, sus ojos amenazantes mantenían a Shizune en un círculo donde ella se veía indefenza y sin alternativa aceptó apostar con Tsunade.

* * *

**Hmmm, bueno, que excusa les invento? El capitulo era demasiado corto y necesitaba aumentar, rellenar con algo... y me puse a recolectar informacion (no como Jiraiya) con otros fanfics que tengo y me base en eso para escribir lo de Tsunade... pero aun asi quedo cortísimo, eso es porque este es el penultimo capítulo... el siguiente es el final... que será más extenso y disculpen la demora... he estado con depresión y me he apartado del mundo cibernetico por un tiempo mientras me recuperaba... pero espero estar bn ahora... mmm otra cosa más... por ahi verán palabras que le hacen falta letras, la razon: mi teclado no sirve bn y no se marcan ciertas letras jjajaj xD **


	5. El amor, lugar de residencia

**Chicas y chicos... el final, hay una parte que los confundirá un poco... este fic fue algo corto y emm acataré las opiniones que me dieron acerca del uso de emoticones xD jejeje esque yo pienso que así es más fácil saber sus expresiones, pero aqui lo que el lector pida.**

* * *

Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a salir cuando él rodeó a la kunoichi por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él haciéndola reposar en su cálido pecho

-Tardaron mucho ¿No?

-Hmm Yo creo que han salido en buen momento

Y como debía de ser, los besos no debían faltar en ese momento. Consumiéndose entre abrazos se perdían del mejor de mos momentos... Las luces, y poco les importaba, solo ellos... se perdían entre el calor de sus almas y entre la lujuria que despertaron de un repentino momento.

La recostó sobre el tejado y encima suyo la llenaba de besos siendo atado por sus suaves brazos al cuello. Los deseos carnales los invitaban a copularse cuando sus cuenpos estremecían con el roce de sus dedos.

-Sa..Sasuke aquí no... Quiero algo de privacidad para esto.

-Tienes razón- Sonrió de medio lado, algo planeaba. Bajaron del tejado y se infiltraron al pequeño santuario del obispo. Lo habían visto muy entretenido en el carnaval así que aprobvecharon de su ausencia y llegaron a la afirmación de que no serían interrumpidos. Al entrar ahi... wow. El lugar era exageradamente vistoso, muy barroquial pero con detalles que les hicieron tener más curiosidad por ese lugar... flores, petalos de rosa, velas con aroma por todos lados, un ámplio lugar en el centro y un altar, de la Diosa de la divina grácia. Dejándo todo ese distractor abrazó de nuevo a Sakura y aspiró de ese deleitante aroma de su cabello.

-Me encanta tu cabello

-Lo he cuidado para tí

-Deberías dejarlo crecer, me gusta largo ... ¿No tienes motívos?

-Sí, lo dejaré crecer...

-¿Qué piensas?

-Siempre me imaginé tu yo juntos

-Ésta misión fue una locura... Mataré a Tsunade

-No... ésta misión fue la mejor... es lo mejór que me ha pasado.

-Hn...- Cierra los ojos y sonríe de medio lado -Aún no pasa lo mejor- La tomó por la barbilla y la besó muy tiernamente. Deslizó sus labios hacia su oreja causándole que le erizara la piel y con un susurro logró estremecerla con cordura. -Será mucho mejor si... si tu quieres- Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de asombro y con sonrojo sonrió sacando la lengua y se avalanzó sobre Sasuke.

Cuando pudo, se separó de Sakura para asegurarse de algo.

-Eso significa...

-Eso significa que lo mejor es tenerte y estar contigo...- Tomó a Sasuke sujetándolo de sus mejillas para plantarle un dulce beso y al rozar sus labios, su boca se estiró haciendo una sonrisa. -Jeje

-Hn... ¿Por qué te ries?

-Recordé algo jeje

-Cuando se me calló la toalla, ¿Cierto?

-Emm, etto... no, jejeje... ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Los Uchiha pueden leer la mente?

-Algo asi y creeme, ese fue el momento más vergonzoso

-Lo siento... ¿En qué estoy pensando?

-No juegues

-Vamos...- Se recarga en el brazo de su koi. -¿En qué pienso?

-No te lo diré

-Porque no lo sabes

-Si lo digo será vergonzoso para alguien más

-Sólo hazlo

Su mirada rojiza comenzó a profundizarse y penetraba en la mirada de la chica y un leve rubor en el Uchiha se notó seguido de fuertes palpitaciones de emosión.

-Hnn- Sonrió de medio lado cerrando los ojos, su mirada vuelve a ser la de antes, negra y encantadora y el rubor aparece inmediatamente después de que dedica una mirada a Sakura.

-¿Que? Parece que fué mas vergonzosa para ti que para mi.

-En verdad... ¿Quieres hacer eso?

-Sería muy inapropiado de mi decirlo, pero he esperado eso por mucho tiempo y que mejor que sea en este momento... Si... quieres

-Para mi seria... no está en mi... no es lo mio... No tenemos un conacto físico que sea el iniciativo de una relaciónde tercer gado... No nos conocemos del tod bien y... Hacerlo solo para satisfacerte... (carraspeo de garganta) La última experiencia fue muy desagradable.

-Sasuke... ¿De qué hablas? Yo solo quier tener una charla contigo

-Claro, una charla, claro... aunque sabes que soy muy reserva...

-O... al menos que...- Se acerca a Sasuke con una sonrisa salvaje. -Al menos que quieras que nos conoscamos más...profundamente y comenzar un conact físico que nos lleve a una "relación de tercer grado"

-(...)

-Solo bromeo

-No bromees asi

-Ahora que lo recuerdo... tenemos algo pendiente- Se acerca a él, rodea el cuello del moreno y jalándolo hacia ella lo besa.

Tras unos segundos de pasión y tantos deseos que en su cuerpo se encerraban querían saciarse en ese momento se veían ya los dos recosados en el frio suelo que tenía dibujado una extraña figura. Ese "santuario" era la zona de rituales de la "Divina gracia" que ni mas ni menos eran rituales de unión carnal y esa "Diosa de la divina gracia" era la "Diosa de la cópula"

Ahi estaban, Uchiha y Haruno lentamente amandose y se conocían tras besos y pasionales caricias, alumbrados por las luces de los fuegos artificiales y encerrados en el enervante aroma de las velas. Sus manos recorren su espina dorsal, secundados movimientos después de haberle quitado a Sasuke la última prenda que cubría su torneado cuerpo. Sus manos cálidas ahora acarician los senos desnudos de la kunoichi mientras intercambian palabras a través de besos. Ahora desliza sus suaves labios por su cuello provocándole estremecimiento y arqueos, del cuello pasó a probar esos, aunque no tangrandes, senos contorneando con su lengua uno de sus pezones. Flexiona las rodillas de Sakura y las abrie un poco para acomodarse entre ellas. Se desliza hasta su rostro... un susurro al oido, un beso en el cuello. Su piel se eriza. Un dedo repasa sus labios y su lengua experimenta... lo saborea. Desliza húmedo hasta el otro de sus pezones, lo contornea. Siente la calidéz de esos labios bajando por su vientre hasta perderse entre sus piernas. Prueba en Sakura el extracto de su ser... la exprime, la disfruta, la saborea... Ella goza. Él se endereza y toma pocisión para el acto de amor. Ella siente como avanza por el interiór de su muslo colándose en su interiór y deteniéndose al chocar con esa barrera. Empujó mas hasta sentir como se abre camino dentro de ella haciéndola estremecer hasta perder la cordura. Se aferra a él mientras él a ella. Mordiendo su labio inferior consigue llevar sus manos a la espalda de aquel hombre que está amándola apresando entre sus manos su piél expuesa... respira entrecortadamente lanzando a aire entre suspiros una y otra vez el nombre de aquel hombre que la posee...Un beso interrumpido por esos consecutivos hadeos en un estado de éxtasis y la perdición entre la pasión y el paraiso. Con ese beso llegan juntos al fondo de sus emosiones. Se deja caer junto a ella abrazándose mutuamente... Es hora de dormir... -Te amo- Dicen en mente.

. . .

Una mañana los abrazaba y un leve olor a pólvora los abrumaba. Las velas consumidas al igual que ellos dos y el olor a amor en sus cuerpos aún permanecía. Abrió los ojos y repetivamente parpadeaba para acostumrarse a la luz. Desconoció por un momento su alrededor y al vagar los recuerdos en su mente recordó la noche anterior. Se miró a si mismo desnudo junto a la mujer que amaba.

-Sakura...- La menea suavemente de los hombros. -Despierta

-Nos quedamos dormidos.- Dice incorporándose con un vostezo

-Vistete- Se endereza y le acerca a Sakura su ropa. -No querras que entren y nos encuentren asi.

-Bien...

Un "Vistete, no querras pescar un resfriado" era lo que ella esperaba escuchar, pero... Es Sasuke... Generalmente el no diría eso. Parecía que había cambiado, si, pero seguiría teniendo momentos de alegeria y otros como si nada le interesaba porque después de todo era Uchiha.

La noche anterior... esa noche había terminado el festival así que ellos ya podían salir de esa villa tan rara. No querían perder mas tiempo y decidieron entregar de una vez el pergamino al feudal. Una vez que se vistieron se dirigieron a entregar el pergamino que Tsunade les mandó entregar personalmente.

-Aquí tiene, este pergamino está en sus manos- Dijo Sakura cordialmente.

-Muchas gracias jovencita...- Dedica una mirada a los chicos. -Tienen cara de... ¿Que hicieron anoche?

-N..nada fuera de lo normal. Debemos irnos, nuestra Hokage nos espera.

-Seguro. El obispo les entregará un paquete, entones podrán irse

-Hai- Contestaron los dos al unisonio. Se giraron y abrieron la puerta dispuestos a salir cuando el señor feudo los interrumpió.

-Estaré contento si es que se cuidaron.

-Será mejor irnos de aqui cunato antes

-Si, esta gente está loca.- Ahora se dirigieron con el Obispo para recibir ese paquete y marcharse de ahi inmediatamente. Al llegr con él, comenzó a regañarlos.

-¿Como se les ocurre hacer su acto de amor en un lugar sagrado? Que vergüenza...

-¿Qué? ¿La diosa de la cópula es tan "sagrada"? ¿Quiere usted saber lo que ese círculo en el suelo nos hizo hacer? Mejor entreguenos ese paquete y nos largamos. No quiero seguir en este lugar.

-Sakura...- Se acerca a su oido y le susurra. -Si el Obispo se enoja...

-Que se enoje- Interrumpe Sakura. -Todo ésto es culpa de Tsunade. Me adelanto.- Sasuke saca de su bolsillo un pergamino y se lo entrega a la kunoichi.

-Toma, continúa el reporte

-Hai.

Seguido de una pequeña plática acerca de la noche anterior le entregó el paquete destinado a Tsunade y de inmediato salió de la aldea. Se dirigió hacia Sakura que y alo esperaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Bien, vámonos

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Sermones... Tuve que aplicarle una ilusion para salir pronto de ahí

-¿Crees que lo de ayer fué un error?

-¿Tú lo crees así?

-Antes de responder... tengo miedo de lo que vallas a contestar

-El círculo dibujado en el piso no tuvo nada que ver con lo que sentíamos en ese momento. Eso fue real, fueronnuestros impulsos y senimientos, fue... nuestra noche y no fue un error. ¿A que le temes ahora?

-Talvez creí que te arrepentirías

-No digas tonterías. Núnca diría eso y menos si se que...

-¿Que pasa?

-Y... menos si se que soy el primer hombre que ha estado dentro de ti... y eso fue un error me gustaría cometer muchos errores contigo

-¡Sasuke!- Se avalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó. -Te quiero.

-Yo también- Correspondió le abrazo y dió un beso en su cabello. -¿Nos vamos? Aún queda mucho camino por recorrer.

-Si- Respondió con una sonrisa.

. . .

Se ospedaron de nuevo en aquel hotel en donde se consumirian una y otra vez y esque esa gran cantidad de dinero tenían que aprovecharlo muy bien... aún así les sobraría muchísimo. De camino a la aldea se la pasaron charlando y confesándose intimos secretos y otras cosas. Tras muchas horas de camino por fín llegaban a Konoha, pasaron a dejar su informe y...

-Creí que ardarían más tiempo en volver

-N..no, etto...

-Les sobró dinero ¿Cierto?... Les daré dos meses de vacaciones solo a ustedes 2 para que aprovechen su premio

-¿Como sabe lo del...

-¿Dinero? Lo ganaron enun concurso de besos ¿O me equivoco?

-¿Qué relación tiene usted con esa gente?- Preguntó Sasuke un poco exaltado

-Viejos migos... Me informaron TODO lo que pasó

-Están locos. De seguro el feudal no era feudo, y el obispo... no era obispo

-Pero les gustó la experiencia ¿No?

-Si, emmm aquí está el reporte- Se lo entrega apenado.

-¡No Sasuke!- Intenta arrebararle el reporte de las manos, pero Tsunade consiguió obtenerlo a tiempo

-Muy tarde Sakura...

. . .

Apenados salieron del domo y se detuvieron a tomar un poco de zumo

-¿Qué pasa con el reporte?

-(...) etto... jejeje por axidente escribí lo que hicimos

-¿Qué?

-Estaba tan emosionada recordando esa noche y las demás que... me dio mucha alegria y escribi lo que pensaba... tengo esa mala costumbre de hacer o decir en voz alta lo que pienso... Gomen

-Genial... bueno, no importa... ahora... ¿Aceptamos la vacancia?

-S..si (_Sakura inner: Chaaaaa, el poder del amor es inmensamente poderoso... Ahora Sasuke es miooo_)

Una nueva pareja nació en Konoha... tan pasional, con los complejos perfectos aunque con diferencias entre los dos, como todos.

-Sabes... Siempre creí que Tsunade lo planeó todo

-¿Lo crees? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-¿Quién pone un hotel en un mapa? ¿Quién ordenaría regresar hasta que pasara ese festival? Todo coinside...

-Hn, me gusta tu inteligencia

-Jejeje, lo único que no planeó fue lo de la toalla... o... ¿Éres su cómplice?

-Déja de hablar y bésame.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado... estoy pensando en hacer un epílogo... si ustedes quieren... jejej y ¿qué pasó con Naruto? xD eso iría incluido en el prólogo, como un extra... obvio no? jojojo. Entonces, si quieren epílogo... reviews ;)  
**

**Con este fic he recibido mas reviews y noté que me agregaban como su autor favorito... arigato gozaimasu, espero puedan leer mis otros fics, algunos incompletos pero ahi vamos, ahi vamos, poco a poco  
**


End file.
